Infants develop by interacting with their surrounding environment. Sensory stimuli are an infant's first sources of learning. For example, seeing moving elements fosters development of visual tracking skills, and listening to music and sounds stimulates auditory skills.
Consequently, toys are often developed to create an interactive, sensory stimulating experience for an infant. For example, mobiles aid the development of an infant by improving vision and eye-tracking skills. When an infant focuses on an object suspended from a mobile, visual tracking skills are stimulated. In addition, it is believed that music and sounds generated by the toys enhance listening skills and inspire creative thinking.
Some mobiles include rotatable elements to enhance sensory stimulation. Movement of the rotatable elements may be activated by a wind-up mechanism or powered by a motor. However, such mobiles only provide for movement about a single stationary axis. It would be desirable to provide a mobile that increases the developmental potential of an infant by providing an additional level of visual tracking stimulation.